Bells
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: Tori didn't need Cat to come and give her cluttered headaches after she'd lost Beck to Jade. And it times like these that Tori questioned the sanity of Cat Valentine, especially when she'd shown up at Tori house to drop off a bra.


**Hellooo. I do not own Victorious. If I did own own it, though, it'd be pretty much the same, except with nudity everywhere.**

* * *

"Tori, I really like you."

Tori giggled and nodded at Beck, taking his hand. "Yep, and I like you too." Beck sighed and squeezed Tori's hand,"But..." Tori clenched her eyes together. She knew it. "Jade-" Tori shook her hand away from Beck's, shaking her head and sighing.

"I get it. You and Jade have, _once again_, discovered that you really do love eachother, and you're not just fling, and that Jade needs you in her life to make her who she is. I totally understand." Beck gave her an apologetic look, and only remained silent. Tori understood perfectly well. She wasn't Jade. She would never be Jade. Beck and Jade were just meant to be.

"I'm sorry, Tori." Tori forced a smile onto her face, and tried to keep the strangle in her throat from slipping into her voice. "It's fine, Beck. You like Jade, and Jade likes you. You two were just made for eachother. You're still one of my best buds, I promise." Beck gives a light smile. "So, we're cool?" Tori gently nods, and Beck pulls her into a tight, warm hug. "Cool. You're the best, Tori." He gives her one last squeezes and pulls away, sliding his hand through his dark brown locks and jogging in the opposite direction and disappearing into the crowd of Hollywood Arts students.

Tori knew this was coming, the way Beck would thread his fingers through Tori's but glance in Jade's direction as he did so. He'd sigh and say,"I love you," but never mention who he loved.

It never sounded right either; anytime someone would mention how cute of a couple she and Beck were, it'd make her cringe until her neck looked like Trina's butt after a long day of tanning. Everything was just so screwy, she hated it. She felt like sleeping; she felt like crying.

Great time to break up with a girl, right before Christmas break. Nice move there, Beck. Tori yanked her locker open, grabbing her books and a pair of Trina's underwear and shoving it into her tote bag. She held back her tears as she switched off the light to her _Let It Shine_ creation. "Hey Tori!"

Tori turned her head the pink-lipped, Andy-Samberg-looking boy. "What's up, Robbie?"

"Well, Andre and I were wondering if you wanted to go with us to this really cool meatloaf exposition at this place in South L.A., it's really neat-" Tori was pretty sure Andre was only going because poor Robbie didn't have anyone who was willing to go with him. But anyways, she didn't feel like going out. Her body felt like it had been stabbed by thousands of little knives, leaving holes and scars in her skin and acid in them. She wanted to be alone.

"I'd love to Robbie, but I can't."

The curly-haired boy nudges her. "Oh, you and Beck have _plans_, huh? The B-Dog is really the man." Robbie gives an awkward, disturbing chuckle to Tori, and sees the look on face. "Oh, uh, I'm guessing not. Well, I'll see you later then." Robbie shuffles away, Tori sighing deeply. She really needed to sit down and take a look at her friends one day.

"Torriiiii, let's go. I have a date to get to and I won't have time to do anything if you're too busy moping around by your locker. And is that my underwear in your bag?" Thank you, Trina, the whole entire school definitely needed to know that Tori had your underwear in her bag.

"Tori, come on. Why are you being so slow? You know what, I'll be in the car. If you're not there in ten- NO, five minutes, I'm leaving." Trina waltzed away, Tori hearing the jingle of her earrings and her purse all the way out of the school door.

Tori groaned and let her head fall against her locker.

She hated today. She hated it with all her heart.

"_Tori!_"

* * *

"Tori, your father and I are going out! If you leave the house, call us! Make sure Trina doesn't harass the neighbors again!"

Tori heard the front door close and now, she was completely alone. Trina had left as soon as she got home; how she'd managed to shower, do her hair, get prettied up and choose a dazzling outfit in only twenty minutes is beyond Tori.

Tori sighed into her pillow again, letting her body sink deeper into her bed until she hoped the outside world was completely drowned out.

Stupid Beck. What was he even to Tori all that time? A puppy dog? A blanket? Security? Tori didn't know. All she knows is now her heart was hurting, and she didn't even know why. She was Tori Vega, she didn't let little things get in the way of her sunshine. It was something about Jade West that just kept on dragging Beck back, in a dopey, secretive way, and Tori apparently didn't have what Beck wanted.

"Hello? I'm here to drop off a bra?" That was the unmistakable, angel-soft, and slightly confused voice of Cat.

The last person that Tori needed to see right now was Cat, all she did was give Tori very sharp headaches. But alas, Tori sighed for the billionth time and pulled herself up from her bed, padding down the cold steps and hoping to lure Cat back to her own house, so that Tori could go back to bed. She felt dead.

"Cat, how'd you get in here if the-"

"The door was open. You look sad, why?" Tori flops on the red couch and sighs as Cat shuffles next to her. "You didn't break your coccyx, did you? My brother did that, except I think he meant to intentionally. The doctor gave him these blue pills to help the pain, but he only threw them into the garden, and now I think there's a hobo living back there who steals them."

"What? No, Beck- He broke up with me." Cat studied the hesitant and depressing look on Tori's face. She looked like one of those clowns Cat had seen at the fair a few years ago; a broken smile and a shattered heart. Cat was pretty sure Tori wasn't related to any clowns of such, but it still made her heart sad to see Tori in this mood. She put a hand on Tori's shoulder and rubbed lightly.

"It's okay, Tori. You'll find another guy. Jade told me that Beck doesn't wash his hair all the time and that it only looks good because he puts man-spray on it."

Tori exhaled. "Thanks, Cat."

Cat was okay. She'd say some things that weren't exactly normal in a sense, but Tori liked her. She was such soft-spoken, yet brilliant girl, like a rose in a field of newly grown daffodils. And they way she said Tori's name;_ Tori_. It was like a curious angel. Like she always had news to deliver to Tori, with an anticipation to see her everyday. Cat was good.

"Don't cry, Tor, it's okay." What? Tori wiped at her eyes and gazed down at the liquid on her knuckles. "No, I'm okay, Cat. Really, I am." Cat shook her head and dove at Tori, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing until she was certain Cat made sure she was not breathing. She pulled Tori up and murmured. "You may not have Beck anymore, but you're still special to me, Tori."

Tori sniffled. "Thanks, Cat... How come you're not out with Robbie at the meatloaf exposition? He came and asked me to go with him earlier."

"We were supposed to go there as a date but I'm allergic to giant balls of beef, so I told him to take Andre instead." Tori pushed down the tiny pang of jealousy for the curly haired boy. Robbie was awkward, fumbling, and flat-out weird. He and Cat just didn't_ click_. He'd liked Cat since day one, though, so it didn't surprise Tori when they'd sat down at lunch one day, hand in hand. "And he smelled like hamsters and sweaty socks all day, so I didn't really wanna kiss him."

"Oh." Tori couldn't think straight right now. She kept ringing;_ bells_. Her mind was clouded with candy and sadness. Cat smelled of cake, and vanilla, and lollipops, and everything that a young child would dream of eating everyday, and it was all so confusing and pleasing to her body as she melded and sank deeper into Cat's arms. She was different, Tori thought. The way her eyes would light up when she saw her friends, or the toothy, dimple-face grin she'd give when she wanted to be mischievous. And her hair, it completed her in the most vibrant way. The way it waved and dipped down her jawline and onto her shoulders, like a waterfall of roses. Tori didn't know if it was right to admit it or not, but Cat had taken a cozy spot in her heart, and the vacancy was indefinite.

"You're still special to me." Tori felt Cat scrunch her body, and Tori wondered why she was moving all weird; but then the lightest, softest pair of lips grazed against her cheek. The scent of vanilla swirled and danced in her nose and her thoughts completely vanished. It was things like that made Tori want to steal Cat away and hold her, keep her safe from all the bad things. Such an angel in a massive, murderous world.

Tori wondered... She decided to try.

It was weird; she didn't know why she'd done it. While Cat was just about to remove her lips, Tori slowly turned her head, and in the slightest way, let her lips tickle against Cat's. She didn't shy away, and instead pressed a bit deeper in Tori's lips, gliding her tongue slowly over Tori's bottom lip, and Tori felt that mischievous, dimpled-grin grow against her mouth as Cat inched away. Like the flash on a camera, it was over in a second, yet Tori's heart most likely just ruptured; she could very well cease life right there in Cat's arms.

"Your eyes are still closed, Tori," Cat giggled. What?

Tori popped her eyes open and was greeted with the coffee-hued orbs and the grin that she wished she could see forever. Cat leaned down again, Tori mentally panicking because she probably couldn't handle another kiss, but Cat then tilted her head and whispered childishly into her ear,"Don't tell Robbie, 'kay 'kay?" There were those bells going off in Tori's head, loud ringing.

Tori nods, and nearly fluxes in Cat's arms as the girl nips on her earlobe. It'd be their silent secret. Robbie was a good friend, but when Tori thought of Cat, her heart would dip and dart between her ribs. Here she was, just broken up with Beck and already lovesick over Cat Valentine, doing dirty little things with her. She had such an odd breakup phase. Cat glanced down at Tori's thoughtful expression and curiously tilted her head. "Are you still thinking about Beck?"

Tori rolls her eyes and muses,"Why would I be thinking about Beck when I have the bestest friend in the world sitting under me?"

Cat's face crossed and she frowned. "Who?" Tori poked the dip in Cat's dimple and said in mirth,"Her name is Cat Valentine." Cat titled her head back and laughed, and twirled Tori's hair around her finger. "_Oh_."

* * *

**Oh, my heart. It burns with a thousand suns of Cori.**

**Did I suck? Did I make you cry? Did I burn your eyes? Should I write sequel to it? Should I put my hand in a promiscuous spot on a tree stump? ****Tell me in a review.**

**In OTHER news, Ariana Grande is my future wife. She's an angel in disguise, she has an amazing voice (Particularly talking about her cover of Die In Your Arms, I wish I could die in her arms), she has the cutest dimples ever and she's mine. That is all. **

**Merry New Years or whatever :D**

**(Follow me on tumblr: heatherapples)**


End file.
